Code: Digitize
by Rainbow Dragon Heroin
Summary: An AU where Lyoko is the main part of a world wide online game. The world goes unaware for years until Jeremie meets a mysterious girl named Aelita. The warriors are formed soon after and battle in Lyoko to keep the world safe from a power hungry cyborg named Xana.
1. Chapter 1

At first glance, it seems like a normal Saturday afternoon at Kadic Academy but that's about to change.

Jeremie was on his way to his dorm room when his friend and fellow classmate Odd spotted him.

"Oh no…" Jeremie rushed to get to his room before Odd could catch up with him. He didn't succeed.  
"Hey Einstein, not gonna back out and break your promise are ya?" Odd said leaning in Jeremie's doorway, blocking his way.  
"Not really. Can I just set my things down?" Jeremie stated hoping he could somehow get inside.  
"You can slide them in then we're going." Odd replies, seemingly knowing Jeremie would try most anything to not go.

Jeremie sighs, sliding his bag in then waiting as Odd shuts the door. They then leave the grounds of the academy, which is allowed on Saturday till 10 pm. Odd lead them to a small but high tech store called Virtual Fighters.

"Odd, are you sure about this place?" Jeremie was cautious, he didn't like this place… something was just off about it…  
"Yep! They're all over the globe!" Odd replies walking in, Jeremie following him.

Odd talks to the lady at the counter as Jeremie looks around. Soon Odd calls Jeremie over and the lady shows them to the scanner room. Due to the size of the building, there were only 4 scanners in the room. Odd quickly got in the one closest to the door. Jeremie hesitantly climbed into the next closest one. As the scanners closed, Jeremie closed his eyes, hoping this was just a dream. As the procedure for the virtualization onto Lyoko started, Jeremie could feel himself being lifted off the ground and becoming lighter. A bright flash of light surrounds him then fade. When he opened his eyes, Jeremie found himself in a large virtual forest. Odd was nowhere to be found. As he turned around, he spotted something on his back. "Huh? What are…?" He realizes they're bases for a pair of virtual wings. He then looked at his outfit. It was all blue and light weight. He still had his glasses on, that was good.

Suddenly a laser flew by, nearly hitting him. Three cube-like monsters were heading his way. Not knowing what he could do to defend himself, nor what these monsters were capable of, Jeremie ran away from them. They kept firing, one of the lasers hitting him. "Ow!" Jeremie exclaimed, falling to the ground.

The monsters kept firing! Getting even closer, Jeremie got back up and started running again. "There's gotta be like a safe point or something! But where!?" As he ran past a tree, something grabbed him and... pulled him in!? Falling on his rear, Jeremie looked shocked.

"Are you alright?" A voice stated from behind.  
Jeremie turned to see who was speaking. It was a girl about his age. She had pink hair and elf like ears. "I think so…"  
"That's good. How did you even get into this world?" The girl asked, seemingly confused about the fact Jeremie was there.  
"My friend dragged me to this center and next thing I know I'm being chased by monsters."  
"Okay… Well you should go, before you end up here too."  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Jeremie was now even more confused about this place then before.

**END PART 1**


	2. Chapter 2

"You should go, before he finds out you came here… You're in danger, so please just leave okay?" The girl seemed very worried.

"Okay…? But how? I don't even know where-" Jeremie didn't get to finish, he started to fade into white squares. He found himself stumbling out of the scanner he went into with Odd laughing.

"Did ya see how great I did? I beat my personal record! What about you Jeremie? What did you do on Lyoko? Better yet, what did you look like?" Odd excitedly asks, staring at Jeremie as he waits for a response.

"First, no I didn't. Second, I don't even know what I did. Third, I think… I could have had wings..." He wasn't going to mention the girl… not here. Not in this place.

"Wings!? You got wings!? I've been stuck in this purple cat costume since I first came here! How come you got the cool outfit!?" Odd exclaims, the sighs.

"We better get back to Kadic. It's getting late. Come on Odd." Jeremie starts walking towards the door of the building.

It wasn't till everyone was sitting down in the cafeteria that Jeremie told Odd about the girl.

"Wait a second, you're telling me there's someone LIVING on Lyoko? A video game? Really?" Odd didn't believe Jeremie.

"It's true! She told me that I shouldn't even be there! And she didn't even look like she had any way of defending herself!" Jeremie really was telling the truth, whether Odd believed him or not.

"So, did you manage to get him to go?" Someone walks over and sits down with Jeremie and Odd. It was Ulrich, a friend of Odd's.

"You bet! He said he got wings and that there's this girl that lives there too! The wings I can believe." Odd answers, with food in his mouth.

"Wouldn't that mean she would be a NPC or something?" Ulrich asks, then starts to eat.

"No way she's a NPC! I just know she's not! Besides, a NPC would be accessible to all the players correct? I'm the only one who's seen her!" Jeremie explains, clearly annoyed with the others not believing him.

"If you really did see her, why don't we just go back tomorrow?" Odd asks,

"Fine! If that's what it takes for you to believe me, then I'll go back. I'll tell you right now… something about that place is not right..." Jeremie mumbles the last part.

Ulrich and Odd just shrug and go back to eating.

**END PART 2**


	3. Chapter 3

When morning came everyone went to class, like always… but… this time something was different. For some reason, Jeremie had gotten detention, even without doing anything.

"There's no way I could have detention! I haven't done a thing Jim! Honest!" Jeremie tries to reason with the gym teacher, who doesn't believe him.

"Then why is your name down to be in detention? Got an explanation for that Belpois?" Jim asks, crossing his arms.

"I don't know maybe someone made an error? Do you even know what I supposedly did anyway?" Jeremie replies, confused.

"I… Uh… I don't know… Huh… Maybe you're right… I'll go ask around. You on the other hand, stay here!" Jim answers then walks off.

"That's a first, Einstein getting detention? I thought that would never happen!" Odd walks over with Ulrich following behind.

"I didn't get detention Odd. I haven't done anything." Jeremie bluntly states, unamused.

It didn't take long for Jim to come back, scratching the back of his head in confusion. "You're free to go Belpois. Sorry about that."

"Come on let's go then! Race ya!" Odd sprints off.

"NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS!" Jim exclaims as Jeremie and Ulrich follow after Odd.

When the three teens got to the building another surprised was to be found.

"Closed…? Why…? They haven't ever closed before!" Odd whines, disappointed.

"Maybe it's because they are trying to cover up something… as in a person living on Lyoko." Jeremie glares at the sign, then notices something. "There's people inside."

Just as Jeremie said that, someone opened the door, about to leave the building. It was a man in fancy suit and shades almost runs into Odd.

"Oh? Sorry about that. You really shouldn't be standing in the door way like that kid." The man states, then looks over to the other two… His sight stopping on Jeremie. "…" He doesn't say anything and just walks off.

"That… was weird…" Ulrich states.

"Too weird if you ask me." Jeremie says, glaring at the man as he walks out of view.

**END PART 3**


End file.
